Slave Pens
|boss=Quagmirran |type= |level=60-69 |players=5 |key=Heroic Mode: |bosses= }} The first 5-man wing within the Coilfang Reservoir. The instance is harder than both the Blood Furnace and the Hellfire Ramparts, but the loot drops are of much greater quality. In Heroic Mode, the Slave Pens holds Skar'this the Heretic prisoner. He begins and ends the quest which allows players to enter the Serpentshrine Cavern. The quest involves killing Gruul the Dragonkiller and Nightbane in Karazhan. Note: As of Patch 2.1.2, Serpentshrine Cavern no longer has a required attunement to enter. The attunement quest chain remains in-game, and can be completed if desired. Starting with 2008, the Midsummer Fire Festival will feature a new boss in Slave Pens called Lord Ahune. Slave pens will give Cenarion Expedition Reputation through Friendly, and through Exalted on Heroic. An average Heroic run will give roughly 1850 rep. Quests * * (heroic) * (heroic) Dungeon Denizens * Air elementals * Broken * Frogs (critters) * Frost lord (one, Lord Ahune) * Fungal giant (one, Quagmirran) * Ice elementals * Makrura * Naga * Nether rays * Night elf (one, Naturalist Bite) * Rats (critters) * Snakes (critters) * Tauren * Trolls * Water elementals Bosses *Mennu the Betrayer — Broken Draenei Shaman *Rokmar the Crackler — Bogstrok *Quagmirran — Bog Lord Normal mode bosses are all level 64 Elites, while Heroic Mode bosses are all level 72 Elites. Trash Mobs Normal mode melee mobs hit between ~200–300 normal hits. Heroic trash mobs are bumped up in power. Two particularly tricky pulls can be found after Rokmar - these involve large groups with a mind controlling soothsayer and intimidating shouting Champions. At least in Heroic, the second group of these can be skipped if you are willing to fight the next patrol in the tunnel. The first group can also be skipped, although if you are using traps and fear as a form of Crowd Control it is probably better to kill them so you have room for the next group. Skipping Pulls Slave Pens is notable for allowing perhaps more "skipping" of trash mobs through careful movement than any other Outland instance. Two of the most impressive skips are described below: 1. In the second room, it is possible to skip five pulls. Pull the pat of three naga as it goes by, and then the slavehandler beyond. Everything else in the room can be skipped. Move to where the slavehandler group was, and then hug left as you move forward. Note the two blue lanterns ahead and to the right. Visualize a straight line running from one lantern to the other, but shifted two yards to the right (start two yards to the right of the first lantern and finish two yards to the right of the end lantern.) Wait for the pat ahead to pass from right to left. Then run along the line you visualized and hook around the back of the room to the tunnel entrance. 2. You can skip seven of the eight pulls between the first and second boss. After pulling the first boss, skip the group at the bottom of the ramp by running under the ramp and hopping up onto it from the back. Skip the group at the top of the ramp by waiting for it to pass and then simply running up and around on the other side (either side is equally valid, but just make sure everyone moves together and on the same side). Fight the pat of 2 naga on the hanging wooden bridge. At the end of the hanging bridge, skip the two defenders (and all the other pulls between here and the second boss) by waiting for them to turn their backs, and then carefully moving behind them and jumping off the bridge PARALLEL to the direction of the bridge. This is very easy to do by hugging one of the walls (either one, depending on which side you took), running parallel to the bridge, and hopping forward over the low wall. Be sure not to strafe or do anything which causes you to move even slightly perpendicular to the bridge. You should hit the lower bridge. From here, you can see the second boss. Move out along the left-hand ledge, the side where the boss is. There is a line on the ground about three yards from the end of the ledge. Stand on that line, face 45 degrees out, and simply walk forward off the ledge. You'll hit another ledge below. Move along that ledge to the ground, and you are behind the second boss, ready to fight him! If anyone misses either jump, as long as a character with a resurrection ability makes it, the people who miss can simply drown themselves and be resurrected up onto the lowest ledge. Other skips are possible; these are just the biggest ones. In all, it is entirely possible to get through the entire instance with only 15 trash pulls. This makes Slave Pens one of the most efficient runs for an experienced group trying to farm . Loot See Slave Pens loot. Quests Videos External links Category:Slave Pens Category:Instances Category:Cenarion Expedition Category:Coilfang Reservoir wings